


[Art] Fable

by cryptomoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Teen Wolf Big Bang! I had so much fun working with thatworldinverted and just this whole bang was a great experience! Go give thatworldinverted some love and read the incredible fic attached to this art. Heed the warnings on the fic, it is a dark one!</p><p><a href="http://twbigbang.livejournal.com/12488.html">Fic Masterpost</a> </p><p>Come find me on <a href="http://weretrash.deviantart.com/">deviantArt</a>, <a href="http://cryptomoon.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, or <a href="http://bottledgrace.livejournal.com/">livejournal</a> if you like my art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Fable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a fable of some sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790089) by [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted). 




End file.
